Every Road
by Wi
Summary: Amy Rose knew that she should stop holding onto intangible things. Slivers of wind, grasping for air, it was all illogical. Just like holding onto Sonic, when the one she was really looking for was long gone. A sonamy oneshot.


**A Oneshot:**

**"****Every Road"**

"Sonic! Wait!" A young feminine voice cried, pleading and out of breath.

The object of her desire, a blue hedgehog that was the fastest thing alive, refused to stop and kept moving as Amy Rose kept after the love of her life. Both hedgehogs ignored the beautiful day as the moved through mystic ruins, the perfect amount of sunshine and the cool breeze lost of both of them as kept a steady pace.

Well, not completely lost.

Amy had come to visit from her new apartment in Central City, and decided that the weather was perfect for a picnic date with the blue blur. Sonic, simply on his normal morning run, had turned and bolted before the pink hedgehog had a chance to ask. Foliage was abused as Sonic took a sharp turn into the undergrowth of the forest, and Amy followed without hesitation. The dappled sunlight shining through the canopy made it slightly harder to see the object of her desire, but pink ears flicked back and forth as Amy skidded to a total stop and listened. She could hear the everyday sounds, such as the bluejay that chattered among themselves in the forest treetops above her, or the babbling of a small brook nearby. The smell of plant matter weighed heavily on her senses, and took away his smell of chili dogs and sweat but _there_.

There it was.

The steady pitter patter of feet that was Sonic's special rhythm, and one of the larger factors why the hero moved as fast as he did. It was going to the southwest, and Amy tore after him without abandon, screaming his name as she went. She heard the pace pick up again and she followed to the best of her ability, noting the hedgehog was getting more frustrated than usual and thus more difficult. Amy knew that he was probably sick of her, but he didn't even take the time to hear her out before running off! Why couldn't that spiny blue prick at least take the time to listen to her? She was close to him now, and she heard his tracks come to a screeching halt. He had stopped at the edge of a cliff, and Amy held in a chuckle as she realized the hero had forgotten all about the cliff face that ran along the southern part of the ruins. It was a straight drop into the ocean, and that would've truly _sucked_ if he had jumped over the edge. He held a look of weary resignation as he turned to face Amy.

"Hi Amy." The blue blur said, with all the enthusiasm of an undertaker.

"Well don't sound so happy to see me Sonic." The pink hedgehog deadpanned, uncharacteristic sarcasm making itself present in her voice.

"Well it's kind of hard to be happy when all you do is keep asking me out on a date, Ames." Sonic shot back, green eyes filled with frustration.

"And what are doing so badly to where you can't go out with me anyway?" Amy demanded.

"I dunno, Amy, maybe something like _saving the world_. I've kinda chosen that as my career plan, I don't exactly have time for stupid things like _dating_!" The blue hedgehog finally cracked, letting his normally under control nature slip away from him. Sonic had been through a lot this week, and his frayed nerves had finally snapped.

"_Nikki!"_ Amy said in surprised outrage, but then stopped as the name made itself fully heard from her lips.

The two hedgehogs then had two very different reactions. Amy then proceeded to cover her mouth, and slump to her knees as she had said the name of something unholy. The green eyes so full of snapdragon and fire before became hard to see as her eyes filled with tears. Sonic, who had been confused at the name, became ever further confused at Amy's reaction to it.

"Amy?" he prodded gently, all the fire in him gone too. The blue hedgehog felt foolish, now that he had calmed down. The pink hedgehog had gotten on a train all the way to see him, the least he could've done was listen to her.

"Uh.. I am sorry if I made you cry, I didn't mean too…" The blue hero scuffed his shoe at the terribly awkward apology, he really was horrible at this sort of thing. To his surprised, she let out a bitter form of laughter instead.

"No." She said, wiping her eyes with a humourless smile still present on her face. " I'm sorry. I keep chasing after him. I keep forgetting that there is no him anymore, just Sonic."

"...Amy?" He questioned again,not truly understanding the statement.

"Leave Sonic."

The reply left him shocked and he tentatively reached for her hand, but she took it and place it to his chest where his heart was.

"Go. Your heart longs for adventure, I know it does." Amy prodded again gently and with a whisper of wind, the blue hedgehog was gone. Inside, the hedgehog was torn by wanting to stay by Amy's side and leaving because despite her obsessive tendencies…

She was his friend. And friends were there for each other.

But when he looked into her eyes, he saw a ghost of melancholy that he knew she couldn't explain even to him. He saw that look in Tails eyes, in Knuckles eyes, in Shadows eyes and even his own when he looked into the mirror on bad days. It was her inner conflict, and he wanted to protect her from it but he knew that she would have to fight it out on her own.

_Perhaps,_ Sonic thought to himself as he ran through the forest depths._in another life, we could have… been together. We could have kits, and settle down and stuff when the time was right._

_But this is not this life. Not while Eggman is alive… I could never put anything I built in harms way. I could never have kits, not knowing that anyday I could die and they would pick up right where I left off._

He knew the spoils of war, the way his sweet victory turned to ashes in his mouth when he saw the aftermath of Eggman's wrath on innocent mobian and humans. The blue hero couldn't bare to have his kids watch him die, the way that Tails did and the way he possibly still could. Sonic wanted any child he sired to have easy, peace filled lives. He cared about Amy, he truly, truly did. But this life was not the one for them.

And Sonic would never truly know how right he was as Amy lamented over a shy, science loving hedgehog named Nikki in a world where she had been Eimi, and their biggest enemy had been a school bully named Anton Beruka.

-fin-

**I have a serious case of feels after writing this. **

**Now I must watch funny vine compilations to feel better.**

**Writing romance has never been my strong point, but I figured it would never hurt to try anything right? So in case you are heavily confused, Amy's original debut was not in the Sonic **_**games**_ **but as the girlfriend of Sonic in a manga. So the whole 'I'm Sonic's girlfriend speel' isn't entirely incorrect. So when I read that part about Amy's backstory, I had this whole thing of: 'What if Amy remembered Nikki in a past life, and that's the reason she won't let current Sonic go?'**

**It makes slight sense to me. It was kind of fun writing Amy, I think I may do it again…**

**The song that inspired this one shot is called "Every Road" by the (ironic) Amy Grant.**

**But I hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts. :D**

**God bless,**

**~Wi**


End file.
